


Favourite Things

by rowhibbler



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowhibbler/pseuds/rowhibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was wondering. What is your favourite thing about each other?” She asked tentatively. Matt and Alex looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.<br/>“Well….” Matt started. “I think the Doctor’s favourite thing about River is her -”<br/>“Sorry!” The fan interrupted, before continuing “I didn’t mean River and the Doctor. I meant you two as real people. Matt, what’s your favourite thing about Alex and vice versa.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Things

Salt Lake City Comic Con 2012.

They made sure they sat apart. Not too far though, that would look suspicious, but far enough that they didn’t touch. Not again. Not after the San Diego incident. It had taken all of Matt’s strength not to ravish Alex right there and then on the stage after she had put her hand on his thigh like that, and so close to the top, so close to where he wanted it.  
The usual questions started. Favourite scenes to film, favourite quotes, any goods stories to tell from the set etc. It was all going fine until a young woman approached the mic. Alex guessed she was in her early twenties, cosplaying as the Eleventh Doctor, she was obviously nervous. Alex decided to break the ice in her usual way.  
“Hello sweetie!” She exclaimed. “Two of you, the mind races!” she continued, looking between Matt and the young fan. Not helping Kingston, Matt thought, as if Alex wearing that deliciously low cut top wasn’t bad enough, he now had the image of the three of them in bed together firmly lodged in his brain, the girl was certainly attractive. He could feel that familiar tightening in his trousers and shifted uncomfortably, trying his best to think of something extremely un-sexy… Arthur! Think of Arthur…. In ladies underwear. He grimmaced at the thought. Matt pulled himself out of his daydreams and put his attention back on the fan who seemed to have relaxed.  
“I was wondering. What is your favourite thing about each other?” She asked tentatively. Matt and Alex looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes.  
“Well….” Matt started. “I think the Doctor’s favourite thing about River is her -”  
“Sorry!” The fan interrupted, before continuing “I didn’t mean River and the Doctor. I meant you two as real people. Matt, what’s your favourite thing about Alex and vice versa.” Alex nearly spat her water across the stage, Matt looked up at the crowd and wiggled his eyebrows, it was a well known fact that he had really enjoyed their on screen kisses. The eyebrows earned him a playful slap on the arm from Alex. They had been secretly dating for 2 years and had even talked of getting married. They would need to be very careful with their answers to avoid giving anything away to the fans and press.  
“Him? How could I have a favourite thing about him?” Alex protested, pointing at him with her thumb. “He is the biggest pain in my arse!”  
“Oooh! Speaking of my favourite things...” Matt mumbled. The audience laughed at their usual flirting.  
“MATTHEW!”  
“Sorry Kingston, but you wound me, saying you don’t have a favourite thing about me. I think you’ll find I have many favourable qualities.” Alex rested her chin on her hand. He was right, he did have many favourable qualities, she just couldn’t discuss most of them in public.  
“Your arms.” She finally answered, turning slightly more towards Matt. The audience fell quiet, not expecting an answer like that, probably expecting something about how funny he was when he fell over.  
“Arms?” Matt asked, clearly slightly taken about by the seemingly random answer. Alex took a deep breath, thinking carefully about how she would word this.  
“Yes, I really like your arms. The way they wrap around me when I’m cold on set (and when we are in bed together, she thought), how you always know when I need a hug and how I always feel better after we’ve had one. Your hands are brilliant as well, always willing to make me a drink, or carry my bag, or hold my hand between takes (The way they fit perfectly round my breasts when we make love her thought continued.) Then there’s your fingers, they are extremely talented and know what they are doing!” She gasped, she hadn’t meant to say that last bit out loud. She stuttered for a moment before quickly continuing. “They give the most amazing neck massages! Get your minds out of the gutter you lot!” Hopefully that had covered her tracks, but no doubt there would be more of the gifs online later this evening. Matt stammered slightly next to her.   
“Thank you, I guess.” He answered, but all the time knowing exactly what she had been thinking about his fingers, and it certainly wasn’t neck massages. Alex cleared her throat, before going to speak again.  
“Come on then, I’ve done it, time to fess up Smith, what’s your favourite thing about me?”  
“Your eyes.” He replied immediately. “Definitely your eyes.” He stated as he turned to face Alex and move closer to her, their hands brushing ever so slightly on the sofa before Alex moved hers to rest in her lap. “I love how with one look into your eyes, I can tell exactly what you are thinking and feeling. Your eyes are so expressive. I can see when you are happy, I can see when you are sad, angry, putting on a brave face. I can see, when I look into your eyes, just how scared you are… of….. everything, but at the same time I can see that that thrills you a bit. Like a good scared. Most importantly though, I can see so much love. You are the most loving, caring, generous woman I have ever met, and all of that is evident when I gaze into those beautiful eyes of yours. I can see how much you love Salome, and how much you love me, even if, maybe, you struggle to actually say it sometimes, and that’s what I love the most about you.” Matt hadn’t looked away from her once, lost in her eyes, and her in his. To them, they were the only people in the room. The audience were silent. Alex stared at Matt, blinking back tears.  
“Matt...” She whispered.  
“You don’t have to-” But he was interrupted by Alex.  
“Shut up and kiss me you idiot!” She told him, dropping her microphone to the floor and bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks. Matt put his mic down in his lap, losing his hands in her wild curls, pulling her closer until their lips met.   
They had been together for quite a while, but every kiss felt like the first time. The butterflies in their stomachs, the feel of fireworks in their minds. Matt moved his hands down her back, eventually resting at the bottom, the tips of his fingers just dipping under the waistband of her skirt, pulling her closer still. He licked at her lower lip, and she opened her mouth willingly, their tongues starting a merry dance. After a minute or so, they reluctantly parted, resting their foreheads against each others.  
“I love you.” Matt whispered, looking once again into those eyes he felt so strongly about.  
“I love you too.” Came Alex’s quiet reply, running her hands up and down his arms tenderly. Suddenly her eyes flew open in shock, her grip on him tightening. They had completely forgotten about the audience, who until now had been blissfully unaware of their relationship. Alex giggled awkwardly as they picked their mics up and returned their attention to the crowd. Matt still had one arm wrapped around her waist, reassuring her that no matter what happened in the next few days, he would be there for her and everything would work out fine in the end.  
“Well, the secrets out then!” Matt laughed.  
“Stayed that way longer than I thought it would anyway.” Alex replied. The crowd cheered for them, Matt and Alex feeling comforted knowing that they had the best fans.  
The panel ended 20 minutes later, the pair having remained wrapped around each other the whole time, enjoying not having to hide anymore. As soon as it ended, they were taken to a small room for a joint photo op session. The first fan to greet them for their photo was the fan from the panel, the one who had outed them.  
“Hi, I’m Laura. I’m sorry about that. I honestly had no idea, if I had then I wouldn’t have asked. I really am sorry.”  
“Oh Laura, there’s no need to apologise. That was the best question I have ever been asked!” Alex told her, wrapping her in a hug. Behind her, Matt cleared his throat.  
“Excuse me Miss Kingston, but I beg to differ, because I hope this is.” Alex released Laura from the hug, looking into her eyes. Alex had a feeling she knew what was coming from Laura’s reaction. Her hand has flown to her mouth as she looked down at Matt. Alex slowly turned around, gasping as she saw Matt bent down on one knee, holding a small black velvet box up at her.  
“You’ll have to forgive me, because despite carrying this around with me everywhere for the last two months, waiting for the right moment, I have no idea how to actually do this. So, I’m just going to say it. Alex, will you marry me?” Alex took a deep breathe as Matt opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous thin silver band, with the sparkiest round cut diamond sitting onto of it. It was simple, but breathtaking. Laura took a couple of steps back, wanting to give the couple some privacy, unable to believe her luck.  
“Yes Matt.” Alex whispered, nodding her head as tears fell down her cheeks.  
“Really?” He asked.  
“YES!” Alex shouted as she ran towards him wrapping her arms around his neck. Matt’s arms snaked around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around the room. He eventually put her down again and placed the ring on her finger. It fitted like a glove.   
After much hugging and congratulating, Laura finally got the photo she had been waiting for. It was released to the press as their official engagement photo, along with a statement, making sure to thank Laura, because without her, they still wouldn’t have gone public.


End file.
